


Альфред/|Брюс рек-лист (85% Готэм!verse)

by Ampaseh



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rec list
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Добро пожаловать в ад, где всё аморально, незаконно, но уже есть что почитать! Рек-лист, версия 2.0, ещё лучше и горячее, прямо как Альфред после Ямы Лазаря.Треть реков — на английском, в апдейте в основном они, зато на русском — два макси! Одно моё, но никто не идеален, даже мастер Брюс. Циферки в шапках означают его возраст в тексте. Если (?) — значит, я ориентировалась по таймлайну. Если (*) — это возраст в рейтинговых сценах.Здесь те тексты, которые мне нравятся больше всего, но есть ещё с десяток вполне годных и читабельных, так что если кому не хватило — обращайтесь.Гифки от:(x) (x)Список продолжит обновляться. (Сериал, надеюсь, тоже.)





	

* * *

**н о в о е**

* * *

**(eng) [ Five Years](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11098308)**  
emef  
NC-17, 7.7k, от 13 до 18*  
_Альфред скрывает и старается подавить чувства к Брюсу. Безуспешно. Брюс медленно осознаёт природу своих чувств к Альфреду и добивается его. Успешно._

Один из лучших А/Б-текстов, и пока что мой любимый. Готэм-канон, в эпизодах Селина и Люциус, отсылки к классической литературе, сомнения, остроумные диалоги, летящий слог. Прочитала на одном дыхании. В основном текст про подростка, исследующего свою сексуальность.  
Для кого вопрос раскладки принципиален: топ!Брюс/боттом!Альфред. 

 

 **(рус) [Свободное падение](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10040459/chapters/22376801)**  
istanbul_let  
R, 37k, от 11 до 16*  
_дракон!Альфред, дракончик!Брюс и человек!Джим._

AU, где начинается всё как в пилоте, а потом Джим попадает в Уэйн Мэнор (сначала) как пленник, потому что маленький Брюс быстро растёт, ему нужно хорошо питаться. Ещё ему нужен друг. Альфреду тоже. В фике много пейрингов, и у каждого классная динамика, но Альфред/Брюс просто лучшие. Хорошая вселенная, замечательные персонажи, и очень трогательный текст.

Начало есть в переводе на английский: «[Dragon's Breath](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11127006)».

 

 **(рус) [Первый из тысячи](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12616496)**  
Lundo  
PG-13, <1k, 16*  
_Первое «я люблю тебя» и то, что после._

На самом деле хочу порекомендовать все драбблы и мини автора. Уже речила один из её фиков и писала тогда, что Альфреда вижу иначе. Более не актуально! Её новый Альфред — моя чашка чая и весь сервиз, про Брюса и говорить нечего. 

Особенно люблю: [обнимательный цикл стословников](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12616396), [кроссовер с «Кингсмен»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12616288), [сказку о короле и советнике](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12615596) и кинк на [карандаш для глаз](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12616160). Тексты маленькие, зато есть всё, даже Пертви|Мазуз. Автор останавливаться не собирается, но выкладывается пока только [на АО3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo/works).

 

 **(eng) [Softer Memories](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10637910)**  
linndechir  
NC-17, 3k, от 20* до 40+*  
_Альфред помогает Брюсу расслабиться и вспоминает, как у них всё началось._

BvS, уровень тлена и безысходности соответствующий, но при этом есть лучик надежды. Флэшбеки на начало отношений просто замечательные, и Альфред относится к Брюсу так, что нет разницы, сколько тому лет и из какой вселенной эти персонажи. Горячий ли рейтинг? Я сгорела ВСЯ.

 

 **(eng) [Madness](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12054705)**  
aestivali  
NC-17, 200, 18+*  
_Брюс под воздействием афродизиака. Альфред тоже._

Нет, постойте-ка, я сгорела ЗДЕСЬ. 200 слов, но каждое — огонь. Секс-пыльца, очень сильное желание, а чувства Альфреда к Брюсу ещё сильнее.

 

 **(eng) [Good Intentions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11980722)**  
Mimm  
PG-13, 8k, 17 (?)  
_Альфред почти привыкает жить без Брюса, когда тот возвращается домой._

Очень приятный текст о том, как Брюс уезжает из дома, чтобы попутешествовать и набраться опыта, а потом возвращается к Альфреду, за несколько месяцев повзрослев и окрепнув. Взаимный юст, из рейтинга только поцелуй, но, поверьте, даже то, как Альфред волосы Брюсу стрижёт, считается за интимную сцену.

 

 **(eng) [Wrecked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847840)**  
audreycritter  
G, 3.6k, 15  
_У Брюса подростковый кризис, и Альфред сомневается, подходящий ли он опекун._

Комикс-вёрс. Брюс получил выговор от директора школы, психанул и отомстил ему. Альфред воспринял это намного хуже, чем Брюс рассчитывал. Ангст, 101% джен, душевнейший текст, можно прикладывать к себе как подорожник. Оба хорошие, и проблемы свои решают по-людски. А флэшбек, как они хлеб неудачно пекли, просто на разрыв мимимитора.

У этого же автора (тоже по комиксам, тоже джен) ещё можно почитать [хёрт-комфорт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541304), как Брюс выбрал своей миссией Готэм, а Альфред выбрал и до сих пор выбирает Брюса, или флафф, как [Альфред собирает Брюса и Дика](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189502) на вечеринку и всем повязывает галстуки. Мастер Брюс не желает веселиться, желает лежать, ныть и мять брюки! xD Ужасно смешной фик, Дик там само очарование.

 

 **(eng) [Secrets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12020010)**  
falsteloj  
PG-13, 1.2k, от 12 до 21  
_4 раза, когда Брюс напоминал Альфреду, что тот ему не отец._

> _Секреты для других людей. У нас с тобой их быть не должно — друг от друга. Вот что я думаю, Альфред._

Честно признаюсь, меня поднапрягло, что Альфред фантазировал о Брюсе прежде, чем тот что-то ему предложил, а в остальном хороший текст, про бондинг, заботу, чувство вины и готовность рискнуть своим сердцем ради своего мальчика.

 

 **(eng) [Love and Hate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11993049)**  
falsteloj  
PG-13, <1k, 18 (?)  
_Брюс любит Готэм, но и ненавидит этот город. Брюс любит Альфреда. Но…_

Горько-сладкий текст о сходной природе сильных чувств. Не согласна с автором — точней, надеюсь, что он ошибается. Но написано здорово.

 

 **(eng) [(Not) Sorry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11992272)**  
falsteloj  
R, <1k, ~20*  
_Ещё один драббл про секс-пыльцу._

На этот раз раскаяния ещё больше, акцент на нём, и Альфред — снизу. Мне понравились композиция, слог, и как Брюс растерянно спросил: «Что со мной?»

 

 **(eng) [Eventually](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11477961)** (перевод: **(рус) [Вопрос времени](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12390231)** )  
aestivali  
PG-13, 100, 18  
_Брюс предлагает, Альфред отказывает._

Классический драббл в 100 слов, ёмкий и точный — ни прибавить, ни убавить.

 

 **(eng) [Abject](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11514036)** (перевод: **(рус) [Ниже](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12390279)** )  
aestivali  
NC-17, 100, 18*  
_Поза наездника, nuff said._

Думаете, ста слов мало для ПВП? Проверьте.

 

 **(por) [Justo & Bom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12253974)**  
NetBI  
R, ~1k, 16* (?)  
_Брюс, пор фавор._

Только не смейтесь: это текст на португальском, которого я не знаю, но мне понравилось (спасибо, гугл-транслейт). Там крайне удачно схвачена динамика «дисфункциональных, но работающих отношений» (спасибо, Шон Пертви). 

 

* * *

**м о ё**  
да простит меня джысыпыды

* * *

**(рус) [Пасынок Готэма](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12394470)**  
R, 2.5k, от 5 до 12  
Томас: Альфред, хочешь воспитывать моего сына?  
Альфред: А сами вы?  
Томас: А у меня лапки.  
Брюс: Миу.  
Альфред: Я смотрю, это наследственное.

 

 **(рус) [Долгий сочельник](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9054643)**  
PG-13, >1k, от 13 до 17  
Брюс: Альфред, я тебя поцелую. Потом. Если захочешь.  
Альфред: А если не захочу?  
Брюс: Лол.

 

 **(рус) [same heart, but younger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9127573)**  
G, >1k, от 12 до 14  
Брюс: Альфред, хочешь загадку?  
Альфред: Не хочу.  
Брюс: Ну, Альфред, ну пожалуйста.  
Альфред: Ладно, хочу.  
Брюс: А я хочу лошадь.

 

 **(рус) [Убивая, ешь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12390711)**  
PG-13, 4k, 16  
Брюс: Альфред, тебе нравится Селина?  
Альфред: Да, нет, не знаю, а вам?  
Брюс: Миу.  
Селина: Ой, да идите на хуй оба.

 

 **(рус) Белый ключ** (ждите в январе)  
PG-13, ~10-15k, 16  
Брюс: Альфред, хочешь секса?  
Альфред: Как можно!  
Брюс: По-всякому можно.  
Альфред: Вы же моя лялечка.  
Брюс: Так что насчёт…  
Альфред: Помню вас в подгузниках.  
Брюс: А то я вот очень…  
Альфред: И беззубым.  
Брюс: Ладно, потом договорим.

 

 **(рус) [Люди как мы](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12329715)**  
PG, <1k, от 12 до 16  
Брюс: Альфред, хочешь большой и чистой любви?  
Альфред: Вы маленький.  
Брюс: Я вырасту.

 

 **(рус) [Бес времени](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9088315)**  
R, >1k, от 15 до 17*  
Брюс: А ведь до моего совершеннолетия ты можешь и не дожить.  
Альфред: С чего вы взяли?  
Брюс: Предчувствие. В связи с чем вопрос: Альфред, хочешь секса?  
Альфред: Я так понимаю, главное, что его хотите вы.  
Брюс: Вот так бы сразу.

 

 **(рус) [suit of amor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12623836)**  
R, 1.4k, 16*  
_совместно с Lundo_  
Брюс: Альфред, надень рубашку.  
Брюс: Альфред, сними рубашку.  
Альфред: Вы такой логичный и последовательный.  
Брюс: Ещё я в одежде запутался.

 

 **(рус) [Платиной, серебром и золотом](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12790815)**  
NC-17, 28k, от 15 до 17*  
Брюс: Альфред, хочешь секса?  
Альфред: А кровать мне новую купите?  
Брюс: Только если мы сломаем старую.  
Альфред: Разговорами о наших чувствах.

 

 **(рус) [Всецело](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9894974)**  
NC-17, 1.7k, 18*  
Брюс: Альфред, хочешь…  
Альфред: Всё, вы взяли меня измором. Да, хочу.  
Брюс: Отлично! А теперь вернёмся к теме подгузников.  
Альфред: ДА ВАШУ Ж КАШУ.

 

* * *

**с т а р о е**  
но не забытое

* * *

**(рус) [There's sugar on your soul](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7202507)**  
Gevion  
NC-17, 7k, от 12 до 18*  
_Вы хотели слоубёрн, чтобы Брюс всё отрочество скрывал, как его тянет к Альфреду, юст-юст-юст, а потом совершеннолетие, и…?  
Ну, вот это он._

Самый длинный и самый рейтинговый текст, полностью по сериалу и на русском, причем откровенные сцены написаны аккуратно, бережно даже, что всей этой подростковой горячке очень подходит. Давайте все скажем автору спасибо, что такой фик у нас есть ♥

(К последней главе я совсем забыла про кроссдрессинг в предупреждениях, и он застиг меня врасплох. До сих пор гадаю, был это кинк ради кинка, или я не считала подтекст.)

 

 **(рус) [Поганец](http://www.diary.ru/~wtfcombat2015/p202794358.htm?oam#more5)**  
WTF Gotham 2015  
R, 1k, от 12 до 25*+  
_Альфред и Брюс стараются ужиться друг с другом. Это чертовски непросто._

Текст не по «Готэму», а по Earth One — серии комиксов, которой сценаристы сериала вдохновлялись, создавая своего, нового и улучшенного, экшн-дворецкого.  
  
Этот прото-Альфред ближе к Готэм!Альфреду первого сезона, только еще жестче, и их динамика с Брюсом лишь местами похожа на готэмскую, но к черту все сходства/отличия — это здорово написанный текст с отличным ритмом, перспективой, рейтингом и милитари-кинком. Маст рид.

 

 **(рус) [кода к 2х17](http://fujin-2004.diary.ru/p208756096.htm)**  
Fujin!!  
G, <1k, 15 (?)  
_Брюс, живущий на улицах с Селиной, ненадолго возвращается домой._

*крики чаек*  
*сердца из глаз, кругом сердца*  
Я очень люблю этот драббл, очень. Всё в нем идеально.

 

 **(рус) [День рождения](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12615212)**  
Lundo  
R, 1k, от 18* до 20*  
_Альфред думает, это только физиология._

Ещё один фёст-тайм, ещё один кроссдрессинг (ну, любит мастер Брюс переодеваться, что такого).  
Мой любимый отрывок — про 19 лет.

 

 **(рус, eng) [Дай мне сил](http://melisska.diary.ru/p181338984.htm) ([Gib Mir Kraft](http://archiveofourown.org/works/179725))**  
автор jane_potter, переводчик /Melissa/  
G, <1k, 20+  
_Альфред обрабатывает раны Брюса._

Драббл по Нолан!verse, который легко натягивается на post-series «Готэма». Замечательный пример рейтинга Шрёдингера: кто хочет джена, видит джен; кто хочет (пре)слэша, под тем стул горит. 

 

 **(рус) [His blood book](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5344642)**  
belalex  
G, <1k, 30+  
_И снова Альфред штопает Брюса._

На этот раз BvS, и описание ран пожестче, так что если кого сквикают кровь и медицина — вам не сюда. Остальным очень советую, хорошо написанная малая форма — моя слабость. 

 

 **(рус) [Танго](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499346)**  
YellowClown  
PG, <1k, 16 (?)  
_Альфред учит Брюса танцевать танго._

  
Потому что в мире недостаточно текстов, где Брюс сохнет по Альфреду.

 

 **(eng) [One Year Wait](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2414087)**  
j_gabrielle  
G, ~1k, 13-14  
_Брюс помогает Альфреду собраться на свидание с Джимом._

Номинально это драббл с пейрингом Альфред/Джим, а Брюс — юный сводник, но уровень интимности между Брюсом и Альфредом там такой, что Джим в их семью приходит не лишним, а запасным.

 

 _цикл[История о мальчике и его дворецком. Или дворецком и его мальчике](http://archiveofourown.org/series/642845)_  
Amnezyna  
G, ~2k, 10-12  
**(рус) [Worth a penny](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499217)**  
После смерти родителей Брюс остается один, но вскоре в его доме появится — спойлер. И нет, названия фика и цикла вам совсем ничего не подсказывают, абсолютно, лол.

 **(рус) [Практические занятия](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499451)**  
Аыы, этот драббл! 00Альфред и его бэдэссность вышли на новый уровень.  
Уроки анатомии в Уэйн Мэнор. Весьма наглядные. (Молчите, поручики, это безрейтинг.)

 

 **(eng) [Love like Cats](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9064150)**  
Laroyena  
G, 20.5k, от 1 до 7  
_Маленький кот заводит большую семью._

Комикс-вёрс, но все почти как в «Готэме»: Альфред — бывший спецназовец, Брюс — котенок-миллиардер. Только на этот раз буквально.

> _— Мастер Брюс настоял.  
>  — Мастер Брюс — кот.  
>  — Этот кот, — сухо сказал Альфред, — оставит в дураках совет директоров тремя «мяу». И не смей возражать. Ты бы знал, если б был с ним знаком._

Слушайте, мне даже не стыдно. Мамочке нужно сладенькое.


End file.
